The combining of an imaging device with a sheet-handling device, thus forming a unitary imaging apparatus, is known. Typically, the imaging device is in the form of a printer or copier, or any other device that forms images on sheet media, such as paper. Furthermore, the sheet handling device that is typically combined (i.e., incorporated) with such an imaging device generally has one or more sheet handling functions, such as, for example, stapling, collating, sheet folding, or hole punching.
Some types of unitary imaging apparatus further include some other kind of device for use with sheet media, such as a scanner. One possible example of a unitary imaging apparatus can include a laser printer, a sheet-handling device, and a copier/scanner incorporated as a single unit. Such unitary imaging apparatus are sometimes generally referred to as multifunction or all-in-one machines. Other examples of unitary imaging apparatus are possible.
While the relatively broad range of functions provided by a typical unitary imaging apparatus is generally desirable to some users, the size and orientation of features on such an apparatus can contribute to usage difficulties on the part of some persons. For example, when some particular unitary imaging apparatus is located on a desk or table top, within, say, an office or other multi-user environment, the reach required for a given person to access the uppermost features of the apparatus can make usage generally difficult or otherwise undesirable. In another exemplary situation, a given user can lack the physical stature to utilize some or all of the controls on a similarly located unitary imaging apparatus.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a unitary imaging apparatus that avoids the usage difficulties described above.